Doctor Who Series/Gallifrey Stands
Part 1 of my finale for the series. The Doctor has been away from Clara and Tom for a hundred years but a new enemy is returning with a new plan that could get rid of the Doctor once and for all. Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ The_Silent_Temple Story “Doctor, are you okay?” Maria asked looking confused as he suddenly got up. “Yes, they need my help,” the Doctor said. “Who do?” Maria asked looking confused. “Clara and Tom,” the Doctor said urgently. “Wait,” Maria said. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “You have looked the same for the hundred years you have been here,” Maria said seeing photos of him and remembering her grandma always talking about him. “I am a Time Lord, two hearts, I have told you this before,” the Doctor said. “No you haven’t, that was probably my mum, I am 28 years old, she is in her late 50’s,” Maria said confused. “Sarah Jane knew someone with the same name as you,” the Doctor said. “Who is Sarah Jane?” Maria asked. “An old friend, I went to her wedding only a couple of days ago, or is that a thousand years ago,” the Doctor pondered still getting confused with relative time. “So where are you going?” Maria asked looking to the blue box that had disappeared many times with the old man inside. “Something is happening and I have figured it out,” the Doctor smiled. “Stay here,” Maria said liking the Doctor’s stories. “Come along, you have never been out of this house,” the Doctor said remembering how strict Maria’s parents were about taken here outside. “It is bigger on the inside,” she smiled as the TARDIS doors shut. “What is it called?” Maria asked. “TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” the Doctor smiled feeling youthful again as he looked in the mirror. “Where are we going?” Maria asked again. “Well, to a crack in time it seems,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS began plunging in time. “Why is it the Doctor?” Maria asked. “Doctor is a caring word, it means healer,” the Doctor said. “In my language it means wisdom,” Maria said. “I know,” the Doctor smiled. “So, this Gallifrey that you have talked about in the past, is it special?” Maria asked remember some of the old man’s tales. “Yes, it is where I was born and raised,” the Doctor said. “I have never heard of a place called Gallifrey, is it a country?” Maria asked. “It is a planet, stuck in a pocket dimension but time is still going, I thought it would be frozen in a single point of time but I was wrong,” the Doctor said. “You babble a lot,” Maria chuckled as the Doctor pulled one last lever. “Today, Gallifrey returns,” the Doctor’s eyes twinkled. “The old man who has probably lived for at least a thousand years still has hope,” Maria smiled. “Well two thousand and one hundred years,” the Doctor said. “This is awesome,” Maria smiled. “And for once you will be a part of one of my tales,” the Doctor smiled. “So they are all true?” Maria asked. “Of course they are, oh no,” the Doctor replied flicking a switch. “What is the oh no? My parents warned me about going out of the house,” Maria said panicking. “No, it is fine it is just a large temporal shift that could make the TARDIS self implode,” the Doctor said. “Self implode, that is not fine,” Maria said looking scared. “We seem to be landing, but the TARDIS is not responding to me,” the Doctor stood back looking very confused. “There was a spark,” Maria said looking to the console with scared eyes. “You are just imagining, did you know that the mind actually starts to think something bad has happened when it hasn’t and-” there was suddenly a large explosion as the Doctor looked baffled. “I was right,” Maria shouted as the TARDIS started to smoke. “Extractor fans on,” the Doctor shouted as the fans came on clearing the smoke but the fire was still there. “Get out of the TARDIS,” the Doctor demanded as they saw grassy plains all around them. “Is this outside?” Maria asked. “Yes,” the Doctor said seeing Maria who was curiously looking at her hands and her surroundings. “Amazing, the sun feels amazing,” Maria said looking around with a grin on her face. “This is new, the Velostrel system,” the Doctor said scanning the area. “Is outside supposed to feel amazing?” Maria asked. “Yes, I can’t believe that they never let you outside,” the Doctor said. “You know why they don’t,” Maria said. “It is a bit superstitious though,” the Doctor replied. “They are just cautious; would you want to go through the same pain again when you could avoid it?” Maria asked the Doctor. “Just because it happened it happened to your sister don’t mean it will happen to you,” the Doctor said. “Well there are no trees here so it can’t happen,” Maria said. “Do you remember what made the tree branch fall and land on your sister?” The Doctor asked. “It was rotten and so fell off,” Maria said. “I checked the tree branch out, it was about the same age as the other branches if not younger than most and the position it was in meant it got enough sunlight and rainfall making it impossible to rot when the others didn’t,” the Doctor said remembering that day. “Well what happened then?” Maria was curious as she had had a lot of nightmares, remembering looking through the window just that one time and seeing her sister getting crushed. “Well the tree had been hit by something only a few seconds before as it had a fresh burn mark in it, someone made that branch drop. I never told you before as I never thought you could take it but now is the right time,” the Doctor looked down seeing Maria’s eyes getting wet. “Thanks for telling me that,” Maria wiped a tear of her eye as suddenly trees began to grow at an extraordinary rate. “The trees, they are feeding on your fear,” the Doctor said scared as he zapped the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver. “What are you doing with that sonic thing that you keep on using?” Maria asked. “Checking if the TARDIS has repaired itself,” the Doctor kept on scanning. “Yes,” the Doctor shouted as he ran into his TARDIS closely followed by Maria. “Who is the Master?” Maria asked as the Doctor quickly turned around looking shocked. “What do you mean?” The Doctor asked looking afraid. “Who is the master of my household, do you think it is my mother or my father?” Maria pondered. “Your mum, she seems to boss your dad about although he does have the power but you’re mother is the master of the household,” the Doctor smiled. “I thought so, I got confused a few times because my father obviously has more power,” Maria said as she started knocking on the table in a pattern, 4 times. “What are you doing?” The Doctor asked. “Just tapping,” Maria said. “Why 4 times each time?” The Doctor asked. “I just feel like it,” Maria replied happily tapping away. “The TARDIS is going by itself again,” the Doctor said as he saw a shadow. “What is it?” Maria asked seeing the Doctor’s scared expression. “Someone is in another console, close all other console rooms, delete them,” the Doctor ordered. “You can only delete rooms from the main room,” the TARDIS said using a hologram of Maria. “Me,” Maria said. “A hologram of you,” the Doctor said as the levers were going up and buttons getting pushed as the Doctor tried to counter it. “Who is it?” Maria asked. “I think I know, stop that tapping,” the Doctor ordered. “Okay then,” Maria said as the TARDIS suddenly gone up as the Doctor and Maria both gone a few metres in the air landing hard. “Quickly, get out,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS started to move again. “Hurry up,” the Doctor said as he had ran out as the TARDIS disappeared with Maria inches away from the door as the Doctor looked shocked as it gone away. “Maria, I am so sorry,” the Doctor looked down. “Doctor?” A female voice asked from behind as the Doctor shuddered. “How long has it been?” The Doctor asked. “Six months,” Tom said with Clara standing next to him. “That is not too bad,” the Doctor said. “How long has it been for you?” Clara asked. “Around 100 years,” the Doctor said. “I am so happy to see you, where is your TARDIS?” Tom asked. “I thought you thought that I was dangerous,” the Doctor said. “You are, but after six months I don’t mind,” Tom smiled as Clara hugged the Doctor. “Where is the TARDIS?” Clara asked. “Just wait a minute I’m sure I will be picked up soon,” the Doctor smiled. “We are coming,” Tom said. “Thank you honey,” Clara smiled as the Doctor noticed something on one of her hands. “A gold ring with a small diamond inside it,” the Doctor smiled. “We are engaged, wedding in a few weeks,” Tom smiled as he pulled Clara closer to himself. “And I am four months pregnant,” Clara smiled. “Are you sure you want to risk the baby’s life?” The Doctor asked. “I think one trip won’t hurt,” Clara smiled. “Another adventure,” Tom smiled as they heard a familiar sound. ''Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. '' “Here it is,” the Doctor smiled as the doors opened and he went in. “Still the same,” Clara smiled. “I haven’t really used it much, Maria,” the Doctor looked concerned as the TARDIS suddenly started to go again. “You know that you did not give me time to get my gun last time?” Tom smiled as he tried where he last left it. “I left it there, didn’t see the point in moving it,” the Doctor said. “Thanks for that,” Tom smiled. “We are not having guns around the baby,” Clara said. “Okay then sweetie,” Tom said to Clara. “I will still carry a knife though,” Tom smiled to the Doctor who smiled back as suddenly the TARDIS stopped but it did not land. “Why did we stop?” Clara asked. “I am not sure,” the Doctor said “but we have been brought to a crack away from the rest of the universe, this is the perfect place to bring the Time Lords back," the Doctor smiled. “Bring them back then,” Clara said. “Wait there,” the Doctor smiled as he ran and got something then came back. “What is it?” Tom asked. “The stasis cube I used to save Gallifrey, my home planet, I should have thought about it during Trenzalore but knew that the Time Lord’s would have been slaughtered,” the Doctor looked happy. “Doctor, save them and then save yourself,” a voice shouted. “Who is it?” Clara asked. “The Master and he wants to bring back Gallifrey for some reason but why?” The Doctor looked confused as he threw the stasis cube in. “Our home is returning Doctor, but what else?” The Master laughed. “Still in the same body that I last saw you in,” the Doctor smiled. “You recognise this voice after about 1000 years,” the Master laughed again. “1200 years and Gallifrey stands,” the Doctor shouted as he saw Gallifrey coming back through the crack. “Your home has returned,” Clara said. “How about Maria?” The Master asked as the TARDIS was suddenly in flight towards Gallifrey as it stopped just before it gone in. “There is nobody there,” Tom said as the TARDIS went into Gallifrey going around it, deserted. “Where are the Time Lords?” The Doctor asked. “Well I am the last of the Time Lords,” the Master said. “No, I am here,” the Doctor said. “The notice may have come a bit too soon but I have the main control room,” the Master laughed “TARDIS, delete all other console rooms,” the Master shouted still laughing as the Doctor looked around as Gallifrey, he had gotten his home back but none of the people and now he and his companions were about to be killed. Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald